Question: Express .$\overline{28}$ as a common fraction.
Solution: If $x=.\overline{28}$, then $100x=28.\overline{28}$. Notice that we can eliminate the repeating decimal by subtracting $.\overline{28}$ from $28.\overline{28}$. We have $100x-x=99x=28$, so $x=\frac{28}{99}$. The repeating decimal can be expressed as the fraction $\boxed{\frac{28}{99}}$.